


There's No One Like You

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: There's no one like Baekhyun.





	There's No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northofthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/gifts).



> AUTHOR: [chanbaekghei (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/631772)
> 
> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** i hope my recipient and everyone will like this!

It all started with fleeting glances on the corridor.

Cute, that had been his first thought. Looking at his small and beautiful eyes that could drown everyone by the sheer intensity of it; his plump nose that screams for an aggressive round of pinch, his thin lips that look so soft even from the distance... Chanyeol sighs. There he goes again, dreaming about things that won't ever happen. He jogs by the corridor to follow his friend, Jongdae, who's busy blabbering just about everything.

"ㅡ and I said, 'really? in this society?!' and then he like gave this stink eye andㅡare you even listening?" Jongdae humphs, knowing fully well Chanyeol didn't listen. Chanyeol never listens to his rants.

"No." Chanyeol answers anyway. Piss off! He thought. Jongdae is too energetic this morning. Every morning.

"You look lost. Did someone die?" His friend asks, a look of mock concern plastered on his face. Sometimes, Chanyeol kind of wants to punch him. Or maybe use their height difference and knock him over then claim it's accidental because he tripped over his foot or something. "It's your heart, isn't it?"

Today, though, the sheer want to punch didn't just become want. It becomes reality with a groaning Jongdae and a laughing Chanyeol upon entering their classroom.

 

 

"Who's that guy?"

Chanyeol jumps in shock; almost dropping his phone in the process. He follows Jongdae's gaze and frowns when he sees no one.

"Are you seeing something I don't? I mean I know I don't listen to you half the timeㅡ"

"Bullshit. You don't listen to me 99 percent of the time!"

"ㅡ but that's not enough of a reason to go to that point."

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. "The fuck? I'm serious. I've been observing you these past few days and you were quite off. Now I realise. You have been quite staring at some man. Not sure which major but you weren't being discreet about it." He finishes with a nod, satisfied with his logic.

Chanyeol gulps and tries to divert Jongdae's attention. He knows if Jongdae sticks his fat nose to something he wouldn't leave it until he snoops something. This asshole. "Really? You observe? You get distracted easily how do you even have the attention spanㅡ or lack thereof, no offenseㅡto be observing something?" He finishes with a very unconvincing chuckle. His hehehe sounding monotonous that even their classmate and friend who is quite known for having the 'monotone voice', Kyungsoo, turns to look at him in shock.

Jongdae sneers at his friend. "See? Even Kyungsoo's not buying it. Suck it up, asshole."

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and braces himself. "No one." He tries, mentally clapping for himself for having said those without stammering. "I don't seem off. You just have bad observing skills." He sticks his tongue out and takes out his phone, pretending to be busy all of the sudden and ignores Jongdae's glare burning at the side of his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Education day? Wow, thanks. We really need that pressure." Their classmate exclaims and everyone agrees, shares their sentiment on the topic.

Apparently, they'll be having their Education day, without the S, after a month. They just have to prepare for a month as if they don't have better things to do. Chanyeol sighs as he fiddles with his phone, feeling pressured he kind of wants to cry. Kind of.

Added pressure is Jongdae's insistent need to go somewhere. Like at the corridor, canteen, library, and just about everywhere in this godforsaken university like he wants to prove something which Chanyeol isn't very fond of. He has an idea what his friend is trying to pull.

"Chanyeol," speaking of the devil, he thought. "I'm hungry~" Jongdae whines and Chanyeol kind of want to puke at the sight.

"Can you like, not whine? You're giving me a nightmare material." He says, making a face when Jongdae actually pouts, the fuck. "You just ate, asshole. I'm too lazy to go down. Go on your own." He says, fighting the urge to think about going down the corridor means walking along the classrooms, more chances of seeing him.

Come to think about it, he hasn't seen him this day despite going out multiple times as per Jongdae's insistency. Chanyeol wonders why. Has he been busy? Has he eaten? Is he even alive? He kind of misses him. Only kind of. This is just a simple and harmless crush, not like he'll die if he hasn't seen him for a day.

As he sighs and looks elsewhere than Jongdae's ugly face, he thinks of those times where they actually made brief eye contact. He wonders if he knows him and his major, or is he just a part of the wave that he forgets when the night comes.

Chanyeol wonders if there will ever be a time when he'll actually turn his head to look at him, smile at him, beckon at him to go over because he wants to show him something or just... he just wants to be acknowledged.

Chanyeol doesn't want to just be part of the sea of faces he eventually forgets when he steps a foot out of the university.

Another deep sigh comes out of his mouth. 

 

 

 

"It's still so early why are you dragging me out!" Chanyeol yells, stomping his feet as he follows Jongdae out, contrary to what he wants to doーsleep the day off.

"You're an irresponsible bitch. You know we have to do stuff for our Education day. Don't be like that, Yeol."

Chanyeol stops and so does Jongdae. He gives his friend a look.

"Why the fuck are you giving me that look?"

"Are you that serious about Education Day? Really?" Chanyeol laughs at Jongdae's kind-of scary face. It's still so early and it's unusual for his friend to be like this. They always help for the stuff that needs to be done in their University but his friend was never this serious.

Jongdae just continues on his way. "If you don't want to give your all for this Education day, go. But Yeol, we're graduating and we'll surely miss doing stuff for Univ."

Jongdae has a valid point though. A smile makes its way to Chanyeol's face because, yes, they have limited time to do things for their school so why not give it all?

 

After buying all the necessary stuff, the good friends decided to head over a café to somehow rest.

"God, I almost thought I was shopping with a girl." Chanyeol says, terribly exhausted for spending a few hours just looking for designs.

"Shut the fuck up, gay bitch."

"Fuck you, my first love was a woman." Chanyeol gives his friend the middle finger and decides to stick said finger in his nose. Jongdae slaps his face before he can even do so.

"Go to hell!" Chanyeol laughs as he takes the menu from the counter. As he's about to take a seat though, Jongdae's voice made his world turn upside down.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun!" Jongdae suddenly yells, making everyone in the room glare at them. They aren't the only people in the café and yet he's making it seem like they are. Chanyeol couldn't even glare at his friend for being so loud because his heart is beating so fast he needs to calm himself down. With his position, he can't see the guy whom Jongdae just called but his peripheral vision can make out his physique so fuck it, he's going to have a heart attack anytime soon.

The mentioned guy whose name is Baekhyun turns around and Chanyeol suddenly feels like he's about to get a concussion. Chanyeol didn't even turn around but instead he focused his gaze somewhere beyond the café, eyes twitching. Jongdae, unaware of Chanyeol's weird behavior, casually takes the menu from Chanyeol's hand and takes a seat in front of the latter.

"...Aren't you going to sit down?" Jongdae asks, eyebrow raised with how Chanyeol acts right now. "You're weird." he whispers and continues to stare at his weird friend who slowly sits down. "Hey Baekhyun, why don't you just sit with us?" Jongdae offers and Chanyeol kind of want to die right at that moment.

"Hi... what's up?" Baekhyun asks somewhat shyly, looking like he's somehow uncomfortable being there. Chanyeol pretends to not tense at how smooth his voice is.

"This is Chanyeol!" Jongdae enthusiastically yells, slapping Chanyeol's shoulder, ignoring the latter's yelp as he smiles widely and points at the taller man. Chanyeol turns his head very slowly and gives the guest a crooked smile and a nod of his head before turning away, which ignited a spark of idea into Jongdae's pretty little head. Chanyeol was pretty normal a while ago until he called Baekhyun over so Jongdae guesses it's just right to assume someone's got a small crush.

"Go sit here, here." Jongdae offers and salutes himself because Baekhyun has no choice but to sit beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol's eyes widen and gives him warning glares; however Jongdae just pretended to not notice the former's death (not really) glare. Chanyeol doesn't scoot closer, still glaring at Jongdae. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FREAKING THE HELL OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!

"Aw!" Darting his eyes under the table, he sees Jongdae's foot rubbing his, probably to soothe it after his kick. Defeated, he scoots closer to the window and pretends to be interested at something else. He hasn't looked at Baekhyun's direction properly, just that damn nod, irritating his friend for he acts like a kid. At this point, Jongdae is Chanyeol's stressed parent.

Chanyeol tears his eyes away from the uninteresting outside world and instead looks at table. He sees a beautiful and slender hand which definitely isn't his.

"You have a beautiful hand." He blurts out accidentally, eliciting a loud gasp from Mama Jongdae. He ignores everyone in the world as he stares at Baekhyun's hands again, which he shouldn't be doing but his hands suddenly remind him of things that shouldn't be remembered. "Slender. Long fingers." He continues. He's itching to run his fingers on those beautiful hands and let those hands touch his. Like they aren't strangers. Suddenly being reminded of that fact that they are, indeed, strangers, Chanyeol gives a small smile to Baekhyun for the first time and heaves a sigh after for he should really consider visiting a Psychiatrist.

"Uhhhh... thanks..." Baekhyun replies and as Chanyeol turns to look at him, the former's small blush wiped his worries and instead painted a big smile on his face.

Jongdae clears his throat loudly, gaining glares (yet again) from other customers because they keep on acting like they're the only patrons. "Have you ordered?" he directs his question to Baekhyun.

"Haven't. Hold on, let me order forー"

"I'll order!" Jongdae yells, even raising a hand to make his point.

"No, no, let me do it. I'm the hyung." Chanyeol says, eyes pleading for Jongdae to take the bait. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM!!!!

Jongdae rolls his eyes and stands, ignoring Chanyeol's pleading eyes and pouting lips. "You don't look cute. Yuck." he shudders to give emphasis at the fact that he is disgusted.

"Ask Baekhyun what he likes!" he huffs as he makes his way to the counter. Remembering something, he turns around, only to see Baekhyun looking at him already. The latter gives him a charming smile and Chanyeol visibly stiffens, too flustered by the smile that was directed at him. 

"I, uhm. Uhh. Iー" Losing himself at the gaze that's beyond soft, Chanyeol takes a deep breath, "what's your order?" Finally having his tongue, Chanyeol lets himself be swayed by the beautiful smile that graced Baekhyun's face.

"Anything so long as it's strawberry."

That's when Chanyeol knew he has been whipped off his feet.

 

"Strawberry... he likes strawberry..." Chanyeol mutters, smiling stupidly at the thought that he finally knows something about Baekhyun. It makes him contented that finally after two years of fleeting glances he finally had the chance to introduce himself and be known. Baekhyun finally knows his existence. As he stares at the stars littering in the sky, his gaze focused on the biggest stars among them all; wishing for him to watch the same sky and be remembered with the happy thoughts of him as well.

Soon, Chanyeol thinks, it will happen... soon.

 

 

"Higher, higher! You ass!" Jongdae's voice can be heard in the room along with the disturbing sounds of a palm slapping an ass. Said ass could only belong to the one and only Park Chanyeol.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JONGDAE HOW ABOUT YOU GO HERE AND FIX THIS!" The taller yells as he tries to kick his friend to keep him from slapping his ass.

"HIGHER!!!!" Jongdae repeats, satisfied at how he had managed to annoy Chanyeol. "HigheeeEeEEERRR!!" Jongdae chimes in a high-pitched tone which elicited a groan from his friend.

"Shut the! Fuck! Up!" Chanyeol says but does as what he's told, to go higher. It's not like he can do anything about his blockmates not being able to reach what he can so he really has to go over and do what he can. Besides, it's their last year. Good thing they have that reason though or else right at that second Chanyeol would have left.

Suddenly, there's a shift on the wind, fluctuating the pleasant mood that was from before. Chanyeol suddenly feels like he has experienced this feeling; has had the same tingles and heart palpitations.

Don't turn around, don't... he mutters to himself, like a mantra. The feeling is unusual and yet it's familiar.

As he betrays his inner thought, though, he sees him.

Beautiful face that lights up the entire room, leaving the sun ashamed of its light. Small, droopy eyes that turns into crescents as he smiles. Thin lips that majestically reveals a row of white teeth, making Chanyeol want to grasp at something for he thinks he couldn't get a hold of himself for having the chance to see that person close.

He feels like they are the only people in the world.

But Jongdae doesn't feel that. Instead, his friend sees the drool that's so close to come out of his mouth and decided to drag Baekhyun from his group of his friends and smiles in that way which Chanyeol knows won't do any good for his heart.

"Baekhyun-ah!!!! This is Chanyeol." He introduces them like they don't know each other, smiling widely as if Chanyeol doesn't know what he's up to.

"Yeah... I know him. Hi, Yeol." Baekhyun smiles brightly, so bright that Chanyeol deemed himself #justblind for he suddenly couldn't see anything else other than this man in front of him. Anyone else is irrelevant.

Then Chanyeol realized how Baekhyun just called him.

Yeol.

With that deep yet soft voice of his.

Chanyeol feels like he has died and gone to heaven then became alive again. He feels like he's a survivor for having survived this phenomenon called The Baekhyun Apocalypse.  
He just got himself a nickname.

 

 

Suddenly, he sees Baekhyun everywhere. From using his height as an advantage to see Baekhyun by the corridors, it's as if he magically appears now that his crush already knows who he is. There's even a bonus: a call of his name and a wave of a slender and beautiful hand along with the most beautiful eye smile. Chanyeol has to stop himself from fainting or else he'd get a concussion or a heart attack for real. Nowadays, though, Baekhyun occupies his mind so much to the point that he's somehow forgetting to look at girls and appreciate them. Anyway, why would he ask for more when it's already Byun Baekhyun who's calling him "Yeol".

 

Jongdae shoves his phone at the side of Chanyeol's face which elicited a groan from the latter. "What the heck, Jongdae," he mutters, rubbing the affected area. "If my face will turn leー"

"Just look what's on the phone, dimwit." His friend says, rolling his eyes after. How dare him?  
Chanyeol follows, though, for he is curious as well. As he turns on said phone, he almost dropped it, evoking a yell from Jongdae. He laughs, though, before letting the information process.

He sees the Instagram app opened with a certain user. He doesn't have to ask though because he already knows. Jongdae pats him at the shoulder and snatches his own phone then leaves. It all happened so fast Chanyeol's left stupefied for a second before patting his pockets for his phone. Upon opening the Instagram app, he's kind of nervous. What if he won't know it's him? Still, he braces himself for the worst and types in.

real__pcy:  
Hi! :) 

His hands are shaking as he scrolls through Baekhyun's profile. Right at that moment, he knows he couldn't possibly describe Baekhyun's ethereality. He is truly beautiful, more beautiful than the pictures that he posts.

He sighs as he takes in the consequence of what he did. Could he really take the pressure of being Baekhyun's friend? Seeing his face once a day can actually cause a havoc in his stomach; the butterfliesー even caterpillars are having a party inside him as he thinks of Baekhyun's face that day, what more of actually hanging out with him? He does overthink a lot but this time around he's actually having a slight panic attack waiting for Baekhyun's reply. He's kind of hoping the beautiful man won't see his message so he doesn't have to deal with the mess in his head.

 

 

Chanyeol is eating lunch at the cafeteria alone when he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he sees his companion, his face breaks into a genuine smile. "Baekhyun," he says, almost breathless, because Baekhyun is wearing his beautiful smile again. Like always, he makes him happy just by his mere presence.

"Why are you alone?" he asks, smile widening upon seeing Chanyeol's awestruck expression.

"Jongdae's busy helping with the Educ day. You know how he is..." Chanyeol ends with a shrug. It's true, though, Jongdae's always seen either at their faculty or classroom, yelling at everyone to do their jobs properly.

"And why aren't you helping?" the beautiful man scrunches his nose as if he's talking a baby. Chanyeol doesn't find himself annoyed nor offended. Had Jongdae done such action he would have declared their friendship over but it's Baekhyun... and Baekhyun is always an exemption.

"I help them. Only sometimes." he winks and when Baekhyun guffaws, he just knows he has been hit too hard.

 

 

"You know you've talked to me less and less since you followed Baekhyun in Instagram. That bitch also had the guts to follow you back, without following me back? Like, what the hell? What kind of friends do I have? Hold on, do you even follow me, lemme...." a pause and Chanyeol is still smiling, "dipshit! See, even you don't follow me! What kind of friends do I have?" Jongdae ends his rant with a slap on Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol sighs, happiness plastered all over his face Jongdae wonders if possible, his friend would probably run around in circles while hopping or even a turn of happiness. His face says so.

"If you want to express your happiness by yelling in the entire quadrangle again, don't even dare, Park Chanyeol." he warns his friend because he has a feeling Chanyeol would do what he had imagined. "Talk to me?" he sighs and pouts; they've seriously seen each other less because Chanyeol apparently likes Baekhyun that much to the point of abandoning (not really) his real friend.

Jongdae has seen it at the café, the way Chanyeol suddenly shuts up because the latter never shuts up. His friend has a lot of complain about everything so of course he won't give everyone a favor and shut the fuck up. He put two and two together. Baekhyun has always been the man that made Chanyeol lose his concentration these past few months. He has been wondering who does that to his friend but now that he had it all figured out, Chanyeol has nothing to worry. Just that it's quite disappointing that he introduced them and now he's kind of left out.

The thing is, he doesn't regret it. Not when he sees Chanyeol's face scrunch in the ugliest way whenever Baekhyun replies at him. Years ago, Chanyeol wouldn't even entertain the thought of being introduced to someone, no matter how beautiful they were. He had been so hurt by his first love and Jongdae's thankful Chanyeol finally gave himself another chance for love. He still don't know if it's a green sign for Baekhyun but based on Chanyeol's actions... Jongdae is hoping that maybe... just maybe. This will work out.

 

 

 

"Iーuhm. Baekhyun, here. I brought you Pepero..." Chanyeol curses himself for stuttering but the bright smile that comes after is the best thing ever. (Oh, that rhymes.)

Baekhyun is still smiling brightly when he accepts the Pepero, Chanyeol's afraid the Sun might have to retire for this man is shining brighter than Mr. Sun.

"Thanks, Yeol." he says, his sweet and deep voice giving Chanyeol the chills for it's still so pleasant to hear.

"You're always welcome, Baekhyun." he says, eyes sincere as he stares at the man whom he really likes.

The beautiful man flashes him another one of his sweet smiles and beckons him to stand. "You know... I've known you even before Jongdae introduced us to each other. I was actually shy back then."

Drop a bomb on Chanyeol and nothing will be more shocking than this. "R-really?"

"Yeah. Really." Baekhyun's laugh is melancholic in a way, Chanyeol wants to know why.

"Why do you sound like that?" eyebrows scrunched, he braves himself to ask even though he's not quite sure how would Baekhyun react. He might seem like he's crossing the line. They're friends but they haven't talked about the more private things.

"Nothing. You just probably don't remember me anymore." this time around, Baekhyun gives him a small and sad smile. "It's getting darker. Let's go?"

Chanyeol doesn't know how to react. "Sure..."

 

 

Chanyeol's puzzled as to why Baekhyun would say those... and feel those. He doesn't want him to feel sad. Baekhyun doesn't deserve that. He deserves all the beautiful things in the world because he makes everyone happy. Chanyeol is resolved to know.

 

 

 

They became so close after Chanyeol messaged him on Instagram. They share a lot of good stuff and laughs, a few secrets here and there but suddenly Baekhyun's always busy since that night. It's like he has no trace in the world.

His messages were short and Chanyeol doesn't even ask close-ended questions for Baekhyun to answer it like that. Chanyeol is resolved to know two things: what has he done to Baekhyun in the past and why can't he seem to remember any Baekhyun. He'd surely remember a face so angelic like that, it's impossible that he won't.

 

 

 

 

As expected, he doesn't see Baekhyun in the school premises nor does he reply to any of his messages. It hurts Chanyeol because what has he done to Baekhyun for him to suddenly be like that? They're still building their friendship, he really wants to keep him. Baekhyun is beautiful inside and out. He's funny and gentle; his feelings is always shown through his actions. He wears his heart on his sleeves. Chanyeol wants people like Jongdae and Baekhyun to stay in his life. He's resolved to save it while he still can.

 

 

 

By luck, he sees Baekhyun buying food at the cafeteria. It's jam-packed so it'll take a long time for Baekhyun to leave. He corners him when he's done ordering and that's when he sees the look on Baekhyun's eyes. Chanyeol misses him so much he's mesmerized yet again...

"Can you leave?" Baekhyun murmurs, the tray is the only thing that keeps them from each other.

"Can you stay?" Chanyeol whispers but one look at Baekhyun, he knows he has heard it. "Let's talk. Rooftop." he adds. He knows he sounds desperate but he needs answers. If Baekhyun doesn't want him as a friend anymore, it's fine. At least he needs to hear it from him, not resorting to ignoring him. It makes him think about things that shouldn't even be thought about. Is he really that easy to be forgotten? Is it that easy to throw one friendship with him? Is it that easy for people to leave him? He knows he trusts people easily that's why he'd always, always get hurt but somehow, he thinks it's not right to experience that again. It's tiring to be left out. It's tiring to cry without knowing where you're lacking because people easily leave him.

"Okay."

 

 

"Why are you ignoring me?" he says, almost sounding desperate but he doesn't care.

"I'm not gay, Chanyeol."

This reason seems funny, Chanyeol almost found himself laughing by the absurdity.

"Then? I'm not seeking for any relationship, we can just stay friends! It's not just about that, Baekー"

"I'm not gay because I was a woman."

"ーhyunーwhat?" Drop a bomb on him and he won't even see that as shocking as this.

"I'm Baekhee."

Suddenly, thoughts of a beautiful woman in a skirt and school uniform invaded his mind. Long, brown hair. Slender fingers. Beautiful smile. Musical laughter. Gentle touches. Dark and small eyes.

So... that's why. That's why he has fallen easily with Baekhyun. Because he is his first love, Baekhee. He remembers Jongdae's jokes on him because his friend would always call him gay and he'd always respond with "his first love was a woman" because it is a fact. He had always been scared of loving again because he was scarred by Baekhee for leaving him so suddenly. Now, she's back... or he? To leave him again.

"Why are you going to leave me again? And, what happened?" he knows he doesn't have to elaborate for BaekhyunーBaekhee's sigh gives it all.

"I realized I wanted to be a boy. I liked girls before. I've never been so sure in my life. And then I see you again. What's the point of me changing myself for my main interest when it had gone down again when I saw you?" he looks so defeated, Chanyeol wants to hug him.

So he does.

He remembers the same thing he used to do to Baekhee. Hugging her when everything gets rough. And Baekhee will release a breathe and hugs him back, tighter than any hugs Chanyeol had experienced. This time, it wasn't different. Baekhyun is hugging him back like how Baekhee used to do it.

"Why are you going to leave me again?" he whispers, solely for Baekhyun to hear.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Jongdae had been afraid of me not being capable to love again because of you. Now, I've found my reason to love again... because of you. Baekhyun, don't you get it? If it's not you, I wouldn't want to love again. Fate has given me this second chance to love and it ended up to be you again. Don'tㅡ" Baekhyun's laugh distracts him from his thoughts.

"You never change. Stop with the long stuff. I feel like you're going to write a book anytime soon." Baekhyun is still smiling, he can feel it.

"A book isn't enough for me to express how madly I am in love with you. Baekhee or Baekhyun, it will always be you. Understand that."  
Baekhyun snuggles deeper on his chest and Chanyeol feels so contented.

"I love you, B."

"..... I love you too, Yeol."

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Baekhyun's smile makes him want to taste those thin lips.

And he does.


End file.
